


Summer Time

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin/Erwin - Freeform, Cheating, Fluff, Forbidden Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Mikasa/Eren - Freeform, Smut, levi/petra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The summer before college. Sunshine, beaches, high school is just a thing of the past. What a time to be alive, right? Eren Jeager has been dating his girlfriend, Mikasa, for almost two years. On the surface, things are going smoothly. They hang out with their friends, go on dates, normal boyfriend/girlfriend things. Behind closed doors, however, things are not so nice. Arguments, fights, silent treatments, separation. And then, Eren is introduced to Levi, who is a friend of Armin's boss, Erwin. Three problems: 1. Levi is related to Mikasa. 2. Levi is older than Eren by at least 6 years. 3. Levi is married. The two, however, hit it off from the start. Once they get each other's numbers, things go south. What starts off as cute texting turns into dirty text messages and phone sex, much too often. Sneaking around to see each other, secret dates and kisses, lying. It's becoming a mess. What happens to the sacred bonds of marriage and trust? Can the two ever be together?





	1. Summer Time

The summer before my freshman year of college, my life went to shit. Let’s get one thing clear: what happened, I did _not_ intend for it to. I did not plan to fuck up, but I don’t regret anything. To this day, I don’t regret anything I’ve done. I made a lot of mistakes as a boyfriend, as a friend, and as a person, but I don’t regret anything. The only thing I can do is move forward with my life, and hope to repair whatever damage I’ve done.

That summer, I was dating Mikasa still. Almost two years, and she and I had managed to _not_ kill each other. At the beginning of that summer, I knew things were going to turn sour. I could feel it in my soul.

“Eren. Are you going to just leave the dishes in the sink or are you actually going to get off your ass and do them?”

She and I weren’t exactly the most compatible, so to speak, but I loved her. Or at least...I did at that time. She was demanding, bossy, a bitch of a bitch at times, forceful. She wanted to wear the pants, but guess who was already wearing them? That’s right. Me. Eren fucking Jaeger. I was bossy, a bit of dick (I will admit), and my temper was too much for me to handle sometimes. The two of us were a bad mix, and everyone knew it. My mother loved Mikasa, but even she knew that were better off as friends. The only problem is that neither she nor I wanted to admit that were incompatible.

“I’ll do them in a minute, Mika. Lemme finish this game,” I called back to her. At that moment, I was in a pretty heated League of Legends game, and my team was losing by two. It was up to me, as a Jungler and the only good one on that team to lead us to victory. But _of course_ , Mikasa didn’t understand that.

The screen on the desktop went black, and my aggravation went through the roof in a split second. I was _pissed_.

“MIKASA, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” I shouted, getting up from the desk. There she stood, next to the desk holding the cord in her hand, a look of disgust on her face.

“My problem? Eren, I asked you to do the dishes two hours ago.And what do I find when I come downstairs? _DISHES IN THE SINK AND YOU ON THIS GAME AGAIN._ ”

This was normal in our house. Or should I say, _my_ fucking house. We yelled at each other often, she often threw things at me, we cursed and said shit we didn’t mean, she’d cry sometimes (not very often), and then we’d apologize. Oh, you thought I was going to say make-up sex? Nope. She and I didn’t have sex very often, not unless we were super drunk or severely bored. I didn’t necessarily find her sexually attractive. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying that she wasn’t attractive, because Mikasa was _beautiful_. She was a stunning girl, and when she wanted to be, she could be a complete sweetheart. An angel. But I just didn’t find her sexually attractive.

“Maybe if you'd come out of that room for once, instead of living in there like a fucking hermit, I WOULDN’T STAY ON THIS GAME SO MUCH. I said I'll do the dishes, fuck.”

“I can’t fucking _stand_ you sometimes, Eren! You’re so unreasonable and impractical. You’re stuck in your own fucking world! This ISN'T ABOUT THE FUCKING GAME,” she screamed.

“Me? Stuck in my own world? Haha. That was a funny one, Mika. Says the bitch who believes that it’s either her way or the highway. That’s really funny. Fucking ironic, too. Take a look in the goddamn mirror for once. You want the dishes done so badly? _Do them your fucking self._ ”

I grabbed my jacket and made my way to the door. _Leaving once again. What is it? Four times this week?_

“And where the fuck are you going, Eren?”

“OUT,” I shouted and slammed the door behind me. I had to get away from her. She was so suffocating, and at times, it made me want to leave and not come back. But then I remember… _that’s my fucking apartment_. My name is on that lease. Not hers, but mine. Out in the streets of Shiganshina, the summer air was warm and the breeze was relaxing. My brown locks brushed across my forehead as I walked, exhaling deeply and trying to clear my head. 

“What is this? The fourth time this week that you’ve gotten into an argument and came to crash at my place?” Connie. He was a pretty good friend of mine from high school, and I knew he wouldn’t tell Mikasa where I was. I could’ve crashed at Armin’s, but one threat from Mikasa and he would talk like a parrot that was asked to repeat something.

“She’s just so fucking suffocating, Connie. You don’t understand it, man. She _nags_ all the time, she yells, we fight, shit gets broken. It’s bad, man. I can’t do this shit anymore. I’m losing my fucking mind.”

“Dude. You and I both know what the solution is. Do I have to say it?”

Sitting in the dimly lit living room of Connie’s apartment, sixteen blocks from my own, the reality of things had set in. I had no choice. It was either stay unhappy with Mikasa or leave and try to find myself and someone more compatible.

But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I knew she would cry, and that’s the one thing that I hated the most. I hated making her cry. The way her eyes filled with sadness and hurt, tears dripping down her cheeks, and then the way she hung her head low, letting her raven black hair fall into her face so that I couldn’t see...it hurt. It hurt so bad to watch her cry. It made me feel like a completely terrible person. Just the thought of her crying was enough to make me feel like shit. And so, I did the what I thought was right. I got up off of Connie’s couch, thanked him and Sasha for the drinks, and headed home.

There she was, waiting for me on the couch when I walked through the door. That night, I did the dishes, apologized for being such a self-centered dickhead, and then we had sex. It was unfulfilling, but it seemed like the right thing to do in my head.


	2. Dinner Date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the chapters for this fic may be a little longer than ones that I've written in my other fic. If the long chapters are too much, just let me know and I'll shorten em for you guys! ^_^

That summer, I met him. The guy who changed my life for both the better and the worse. Let me back up a little. I’m getting ahead of myself. Around the second week into the summer, Armin notified me that he had been invited out to dinner with his boss, the one he had been crushing on for at least six months. I guess he had finally gotten his big break.

“Congrats, Armin. But...why exactly are you telling me this?”

“He invited a friend. I think his name is Levi? Liam? Luke? I can’t remember exactly what it was. But it’s going to be awkward with three people.”

“So…?”

“Jesus, Eren. Put two and two together for once. I want you to go with us. Talk to his friend, y’know. Make nice with him. Distract him so that I can talk to Erwin.”

“So you want me to essentially be a fourth wheel so that you don’t end up becoming the third wheel? That’s what this is?”

“Precisely. Please, Eren?”

“Fine, but if that other guy is boring and has no sense of humor, I’m going to intrude on your date, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know that. Thanks, Eren! I owe you one. It’s a pretty fancy restaurant, so a suit and tie is probably appropriate. Also, comb that messy hair of yours.”

“My hair isn-”

“Sorry, I’ve gotta go. Erwin is calling me on the other line. Talk to you later, and see you in a few days!”

The line went dead before I had the chance to finish my objection to his comment about my unkempt hair. I laid on the bed, realizing that I would literally be having dinner with another guy. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with playing for the other team, but I just don’t. I hope he has a sense of humor.

* * * * *

My phone rang in the other room as I stood in the bathroom, desperately attempting to tame my wild hair. I ignored the tune playing, groaning in frustration as I grabbed the comb and ran it through my hair, trying to get it to lay down. Using just a little bit of gel, I managed to make it look somewhat neat.

“Do you _have_ to go to dinner with Armin? You can’t stay home with me?” Mikasa leaned her chin on my shoulder, her right hand running over the front of my black suit and playfully tugging at my tie. “You know...you could just stay home and we can use this to have some fun.”

My stomach turned a little, but I kept a solid poker face. I grinned at her a little, trying hard not to display my disgust, and kissed her cheek. “I made a promise to Armin. I’ll be back soon.”

“Do you _really_ have to go? Can’t you just tell him you’re sick?” she pouted slightly, pulling me closer to her by my tie. I groaned slightly as her hand brushed over the front of my pants, sending a small shiver up my spine. Now, I know I said I didn’t find Mika sexually attractive, and that is true, but my dick is pretty sensitive. It reacts to nearly anything, even something as small as faint physical contact. She was trying to seduce me into staying, but little did she know, I had absolutely no intention of staying home, nor was I going to be sucked into her little game. I needed to _get out of there fast._

“Mika, I have to go. Armin is outside,” I rolled my eyes, using almost every fiber in my being to not grimace as she whined. I grabbed my phone off the bed in our bedroom and made my way outside to Armin’s silver 2015 Toyota Camry.

“It’s about time you showed up, you slow fucker. Answer your phone for once in a lifetime, will ya?” Armin chuckled, pulling off once I was strapped into the seat belt. I fixed my tie, straightening it out as Armin drove and talked about how nervous he was to have dinner with Erwin.

“So should me and this mysterious friend whose name you can’t remember get a different table near you guys? Or…?”

“I think that’s a good idea, but let’s see what they think when we get there.”

Once we arrived and parked, I could see Erwin standing out front, laughing at something with another guy. Compared to Erwin, the other guy was much shorter. I didn’t get a good look at his face until Armin and I were standing next to them.

“Hey, Erwin. Sorry we’re late, Eren was taking his sweet time trying to fix his messy hair,” Armin chuckled, hugging the tall and broad-shouldered male. I swear the two of them could have been brothers, they look almost alike. Same platinum blonde hair, same pale blue eyes, same cheesy smile. It was creepy.

“Hello, Eren,” Erwin smiled at me and extended his hand. I gripped it and shook it, smiling politely back at him. Erwin was a cool guy for an Executive Director of an insurance company. He was dressed in a graphite grey suit, with a light grey button up shirt and a black tie. His blonde hair was neatly parted and combed down (much better than my messy hair), and he was clean shaven. Erwin Smith was the epitome of business and class. The guy standing next to him, however, was a fucking first place trophy. Gold, if we’re getting specific.

He was shorter than Erwin, as mentioned before. But not only was he shorter than Erwin, but he was also shorter than me _and_ Armin. His height didn’t matter, however. He was the definition of beauty. He was dressed in a midnight black suit, a crisp white shirt, and a black tie to top it off. His skin appeared to be velvety smooth and soft, falling in between pale and very faintly tanned. His raven black hair seemed almost unnaturally colored, but I could see that his roots were also the same color. His hair hung slightly into his eyes, gently brushing against his faint pink cheeks in the warm summer breeze. His eyes were like limpid pools in the shadows of the night. Those silvery-grey orbs seemed to steal my soul right out of my body; they _definitely_ captured my attention. The way his narrow eyes stared at me seemed to paralyze me, almost as if he could control my body just by his glare.

“Armin, Eren, this is Levi,” Erwin introduced us. “Levi, this is my subordinate, Armin, and his best friend, Eren.”

“Nice to meet you, Levi,” Armin gave a friendly and polite smile, shaking his hand.

“Same to you,” he spoke to Armin. His voice was deep and smooth, like calming sound of the last piano key to the left. Soon, his attention and eyes turned to me, and my heart skipped a beat. My cheeks turned a faint pink as I outstretched my hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Levi,” I smiled at him. He never smiled back, but his eyes glinted with something unfamiliar.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he responded, gripping my hand firmly. His palm was warm and soft compared to mine, which was probably sweaty from nerves. The handshake lingered for a little too long, his eyes locked on me like a black panther that spotted its prey. Erwin and Armin’s small talk soon faded and they looked to the two of us, laughing softly.

“You guys ready to go inside?” Erwin’s voice startled me. I snatched my hand away quickly, my face heating up, and stammered out an answer to his question. _What the fuck just happened…_

Once we got inside, my ears were filled with the soft sound of piano. Across the room sat a woman with short blonde hair, her fingers moving so smoothly and gracefully across the keys, it was almost as if she was one with the piano. We got two tables; well, one table for Erwin and Armin, and then a booth for Levi and I. Underneath the dim lighting of our booth, his eyes were even more stunning. We sat there in silence for the first few minutes, both of us probably thinking about what to say to the other.

“So, tell me about yourself, Eren,” he leaned his head into the palm of his hand, his eyes fixated upon me. Something about him was alluring, captivating, encapsulating. I couldn't pull my attention away. A few weeks later, I would find out exactly why that was the case. Looking back on it, I wouldn't have done anything differently.


	3. Jokes and Shit

The dimness in the restaurant was calming, soothing to the soul, relaxing to the mind. I glanced around for a second, observing the various array of couples. Women with women, men with men, sometimes crossed with each other. It was hard to tell who was there for romance, who was there for business, and who had been dragged along as a third wheel.

“Well,” I started, diverting my attention back to Levi. “I'm 19 years old, starting college this fall as a Graphic Design student... uh... I love drawing, and I'm a dog person. Cats are cool, but not my thing, really. I’m a master at pick up lines... oh, and I think Erwin's eyebrows are by far way more ridiculous than Armin’s.”

He snorted and coughed slightly, breaking into a soft chuckle when he regained his composure. He stared into my eyes, his head leaning on his fist as he smirked. “A master at corny jokes and pick up lines, you said? I’d like to see that.”

“Okay, sure. How about, I say a pick up line, and you tell me whether it’d work for you or not,” I smiled before taking a sip of the red wine that had been placed in front of me. He nodded, gesturing for me to start, and I cleared my throat. “Excuse me, but I must say: If you were a physicist, you’d be Albert _Fine_ stein.”

The corners of his mouth twitched up, but before he could smile, he moved his hand in front of his mouth. He let out a soft chuckle, his thin shoulders shaking slightly with laughter, and I couldn’t help but join in. I laughed with him, because let’s face it, that pick up line was cheesy and funny as hell.

“So? What do ya think? Would you give me your number then?”

“With that one? No. I would, however, want to talk to you after hearing that line. I’ll make a deal with you. If one of your pickup lines makes me want to give you my number by the end of this night, I’ll actually give it to you. Deal?”

I knew there was something alluring about this guy. He was dangerous and daring. Giving your number to a complete stranger who he hadn’t agreed to going out with in the first place? Pretty daring, if you ask me. I laughed, leaning back in my chair, and nodded.

“Okay, you’re on, Levi. I’m warning you, however, I’m smooth like butter. My last name isn’t Jaeger for nothing,” I chuckled. I adjusted my tie slightly and we laughed more as the night rolled on. About an hour or so went by before I caught sight of Armin excusing himself to go to the restroom. I sighed, not wanting to get up from the table, but I knew I had to.

“Excuse me for a second, Levi,” I smiled sheepishly and put my napkin on the table before getting up. Once in the safety of the men’s room, I leaned against the sink and waited for Armin to finish using the restroom.

“Damn, Armin, hurry up in there,” I groaned. He emerged from the bathroom, looking at me with suspicion in his bright and large blue eyes.

“So, how’s it going?” he asked me, washing his hands. “Is Levi as boring as you dreaded he would be?”

“I should be asking _you_ that question. But, no, actually. He’s pretty cool and funny. How’s your date with Erwin going?”

“He’s so funny, and so sweet, and so cute, and just so amazing, and I just can’t take this. I think I’m in love, Eren,” he gushed. I looked at him like he was a high school girl. Here was my best friend of almost 8 years, gushing over his boss who was 7 years older than him and the executive of a big insurance company.

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. Now if you’d excuse me, I’ve got a number to earn.”

“A number? Are you hitting on Levi? What about Mika?”

Oh, the dreaded question that nearly destroyed my flow. He had reminded me of the one thing that I had tried to forget about: I was dating someone. Harsh, I know. Don’t remind me. It’s just that so far, he seemed to be just as into this spontaneous blind date as I was. He laughed at some of my jokes, was into gaming as much as I was, worked at the Assistant Director with Erwin, drove a really nice car. There was something about his character that I found… attractive, something I found captivating.

“I gotta get back,” I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, ignoring his question. I adjusted my tie and fixed my unkempt hair, making sure it was neat enough before returning to the table. Once I took a seat, I opened my mouth and spoke one of my prized pickup lines.

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got _fine_ written all over you,” I smirked, leaning my head on my hand and letting my eyes wander. Truth be told, he _was_ fine as hell. The way his white button up complemented his fair and silky skin was almost artistic. His jawline was perfectly sculpted, sharp and cut like God himself had handcrafted it. The steel grey orbs stared back at me, cutting into me as I observed him. The black and white he wore were perfect opposites of each other. The black as dark as the midnight sky, the white as pure as freshly fallen snow at the beginning of the winter. His eyes were the perfect mixture of the two. White with a splash of black within them, making them ashen, steel grey.

“Might I say, Eren, you have the brightest green eyes that I’ve ever seen,” he stared back at me. There seemed to be some kind of electric spark between the two of us as our gazes locked on each other. “And I will add, that was a very good line. You win.”

“Haha, alright!” I smiled and gave myself a high five. A 19 year old guy and a 26 year old guy, sitting at the table, cracking jokes and laughing, talking about video games like we were kids. “Oh, and I was serious about adding me on League of Legends. I think we’d make a pretty good team, Levi.”

“I’ll take you up on your offer. Text me your tag and I’ll add you. I look forward to playing with you, brat,” he spoke. I swear I saw him wink, but it happened so fast that my brain couldn’t register it as a blink or a wink. After finishing our meal and laughing some more, it was finally time for us to leave. As much as I hated departing, I had no choice. Mikasa was waiting for me at home.

“Here,” he spoke, handing me a slip of paper with his name and number written on it. He waved slightly before sauntering off to his car with Erwin by his side.

“There’s something written on the back of that, Eren,” Armin pointed out. I cocked my left eyebrow up, then flipped the paper over, scanning over the words neatly scribbled there.

_Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you’ve got a sweet ass. -Levi_

I broke out into a fit of laughter. The Assistant Director had a funny and flirtatious side. Despite his face being a little expressionless, and his eyes being cold, he was actually really cool and nice. Armin, after reading the note over my shoulder, cast a suspicious side glance at me.

“Eren,” he started. That was a warning: _Don’t do anything stupid._

“We were just fooling around and having fun, Armin. Nothing beyond that.”

That, I soon found out, was lie number one.

That night, I lay in bed awake next to my sleeping girlfriend of two years, thinking about my life. Who was I? What was I doing with myself? Why was I with Mika? What was wrong with me? With her? With the world? There were too many questions for my brain to comprehend, and no matter how hard I tried to stop it, my mind just kept going.

The loud buzzing against the mahogany nightstand startled me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, steadying my uneven heartbeat, then  reached over. After checking the time first, I then scanned my fingerprint to unlock it. My eyes instinctively narrowed and I groaned as the brightness burned into my retinas. _Who the hell is texting me at 3 AM and why?_ I looked at the text message for a second and blinked.

**987-456-xxxx: Brat, it’s Levi. You forgot to send me your gamer tag.**

And that was how it all started.


	4. Who I Was Dating

Two forty five in the morning. At that time, I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked into the pitch black living room. I closed the door quietly, as to not disturb Mika because I knew how she was about her sleep. All was still in the house, almost as if time had frozen. I felt my way around, praying that I didn't run into anything, until I reached the kitchen and flipped on the light.

What was I doing at 2:45 AM? Easy. I had been out all night with  Armin. Doesn’t seem trustworthy, I know, but hear me out. Around seven in the evening, Armin called and said that he and Connie were going to go bar hopping, but they needed a third person because the bars were giving free drinks trios. Of course, I didn’t turn down the offer for free drinks. Who in their right mind would turn down free drinks and a chance to hang out with their best friends? So that’s what I did. We bar hopped, drank, laughed, and had some fun like normal people usually did when they got together with their friends. But obviously, that’s not what Mikasa thought.

“Where have you been, Eren?” her voice startled me as I was looking in the fridge. I stood up, closing the fridge behind me, then turned around to face her. She stood there in a black t-shirt, a pair of grey sweats, and pink socks, with her arms crossed over her chest. I knew things were going to be bad from the start.

“I was out with Connie and Armin, Mika. No harm done there,” I set my phone down onto the counter and popped open a can of soda, the hissing overtaking the uncomfortable and tense silence that had settled into the kitchen. She leaned back against the counter, her eyes fixated upon me like an angry grizzly bear that had caught a person messing with their cubs. The fire in her grey eyes kind of scared me, to be honest, but I was not one to back down from a fight.

“You don’t believe me, I know. You don’t even have to say it because it’s written all over your face,” I shrugged and brushed past her, taking my soda to our bedroom and setting it down on the nightstand. As I was feeling around in my pockets for my cellphone, it suddenly appeared… except, not where it should have been. Before I had time to react, my cell phone hit me in the back of the head, sending a wave of almost excruciating pain through my head. I groaned loudly, placing a hand on the back of my head, and turned around. I was angry. No...I was fucking pissed. I was _livid._ At two forty-five in the morning, I raised my voice loud enough to almost scare myself.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I shouted at her. If the neighbors were awake, I’m sure they heard me. It would’ve been hard _not_ to hear me. I could see the true shock on her face as she shrunk back a little from the loudness of my voice. But that point, I didn’t have a fuck to give. She stirred up a new level of anger within me. Throwing my cellphone at me? Was that _really_ necessary?

“What? Too fucking shook to speak now? _HUH?_ ” I snarled, jumping at her slightly. I was like a rabid dog out for blood at that point. The fact that she had just taken my phone and thrown it at my head with all her fucking strength made me wanna really hit her back. But of course, I had more self control than that. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM, MIKASA?”

The words that came out of her mouth in response to my question really made me want to tape her mouth shut, just for saying something stupid like that, but I held myself back. “You’re sleeping with Krista, aren’t you?”

“I’m _WHAT?_ Sleeping with _Krista,_ out of all people? Are you fucking stupid?” I actually laughed at that. Not at her, well...kind of at her. I laughed more at how stupid and irrational she was being. Me, sleeping with Krista? Krista was like a little sister to me.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Eren! I know you are. Why else are you coming into the house late at night, smelling like her? And there’s pictures of you and her all over your’s and Armin’s Instagram pages. What the fuck is going on with you two? Is there something she can do for you that I can’t? If you don’t want to be with me, Eren, then just _leave_.”

“First, Krista is my _friend_ . Not to mention that she’s NOT EVEN INTO GUYS, you fucking genius. Since you know everything, tell me how that would work, me sleeping with a lesbian. She just so happened to be at the bar _ARMIN, CONNIE, AND I_ went to tonight. She was there with her fucking _girlfriend_ , for fucks sake. Do you really not trust me?”

“Why should I?! I asked you to stay away from Krista for a very specific reason, Eren. You lied about talking to her before and now you’re hanging out with her even more. For all you know, she could be using the lesbian excuse as a coverup to just get close to you! How fucking blind are you?! Like I said, if you don’t want to be with me, then just leave.”

“Krista is like a sister to me, Mika. I’m not going to stop talking to her just because you have some petty and jealous grudge against her. And the last time I checked, this was _MY_  apartment,” I laughed again. “You can’t try to throw me out of somewhere that has _my_ name on the lease. Are you mad now because your logic was flawed? The oh so perfect Mikasa Ackerman was actually wrong for once.”

“No, I’m not mad, actually. I know I’m right, Eren. She’s liked you for a while now,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, the way she hugs your arm and pretends to be cute and innocent around you, Eren. You’re just too fucking blind to see it because she has a pretty face. What? You think she’s prettier than me? And why do you smell like her? Were her fucking breasts all up against you?”

“You sound really fucking stupid right now, Mikasa. Like...really. It’s kind of sad at this point. Krista is dating someone, a _girl_ . And the fact that you would even _accuse_ me of sleeping with someone that I have no attraction to kind of fucking hurts, you know that. I'm not the best boyfriend, but you know I would never cheat on you.”

“JUST ADMIT IT, EREN. How many other girls have you slept with? Is that why you haven’t been touching me for the last few weeks? Hm? Find other whores to sleep with?” She had taken a few steps closer to me and was now jabbing her finger into my chest, practically shouting in my face.

“Is that what this is about? Because I won’t have sex with you? _THAT’S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?”_ I laughed again. “Mikasa, do you realize how fucking idiotic you look? Getting all hyped up and accusing me of cheating on you because I haven’t slept with you. And why should I sleep with you? It’s not like we do anything else together, so what’s one more thing? You stay holed up in this fucking room all day, I go to work and then when I do come back and want to spend time with you, you tell me you don’t want to be bothered. Is sex the only way we can bond? It’s not even good sex, so like...what’s the problem?”

That hurt her feelings. I could see it in her eyes. Not only was she embarrassed for accusing me of cheating on her, but she was hurt by the things I said. I could see the sadness settle into those deep grey eyes and the life seemed to drain from her face. That wasn’t going to work on me this time. As bad as I felt for her, I wasn’t going to be guilted into apologizing for something that I didn’t do. That’s how arguments usually worked in this relationship. She would start something and then when I finished it, she would guilt me into apologizing. Not this fucking time.

“What? Now you’re gonna get sad because I told the truth? Hm? Want me to lie to you again? That’s right, Mika. The sex isn’t even good. I get yelled at for lying, then when I tell the truth, I’m suddenly the bad guy and the asshole. Make up your mind. Do you want me to lie to you? Do you want me to tell the truth? _What do you want?_ I don’t even get an apology for being accused of something I didn’t do. No, instead, you stand there with your head hung low and that sad look in your fucking eyes like you’re about to cry. You’re so FULL OF YOURSELF, and it’s making me _sick_ . Like honestly, just OWN UP to the fact that you were _wrong_ . If you can’t do that, I’m going to sleep in the living room. I’m not leaving because, I’ll reiterate, _this is my apartment_ . Come talk to me when you stop being so _selfish_ , _self-righteous_ , and _childish_ ,” I snarled and brushed past her. Too harsh? Maybe I was being a bully, but I was fed up with her shit.

Her hand shot out and grabbed onto my wrist, stopping me before I could go past her. Her touch against my skin was foreign and it made me physically cringe. At that point, I was so disgusted by her and how she was acting that I snatched my hand away and kept walking.

An hour later, as I lay on the couch, I could hear Mikasa in the bedroom crying. She wanted me to know that she was hurt by my words, but I was so tired of being made out to be the bad guy. I wasn’t going to give into her guilt trick. That was how she got me every time. She knew I couldn’t take her crying, yet she made it known to me when she did.

Manipulative. That’s what she was. And she was good.. She was good at manipulating me into doing things that I shouldn't have done, like apologizing when I wasn't wrong. I’ll admit, I wasn’t the perfect boyfriend. Yes, I was lazy sometimes and had an anger management problem. But as far as accusing Mika of cheating on me when I knew how much she loved me? I would never. In her eyes, however, she was a saint and I was the antiChrist. Everything I did, in her eyes, was wrong. Everything I said was wrong.

Yes. That was who I was dating.


	5. Rub Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, gomen! I know this chapter is seriously late and I don't have any other legitimate excuse besides the fact that midterms killed me and I lost all kinds of creative motivation. Anyways, here's a longer update for you guys. Hope you like it~

“Eren, I need you to do me a favor.”

That morning, my apartment had been vacated by the other tenant. Although it wasn’t an official break up, Mikasa said she needed “some time to think.” With that, she packed a week’s worth of clothes, got into her car, and left to stay in Trost with her friend, Annie. Thus, I was left alone. It was a little lonely at first, but after an hour or two of peace and quiet, I realized how much I enjoyed being on my own.

After 4:45, Armin called me in the middle of gaming, his voice heavy and full of panic. With a lollipop stuck in my mouth and my fingers working cooperatively to press the buttons on my PlayStation control, I half paid attention to what he was saying.

“Mhm?” I responded. My eyes were glued to the TV screen, and I groaned in frustration at my terrible teammates.

“I need you to go to my apartment, grab the manila folder off my kitchen counter, and bring it to my office.”

It took me a minute or two to register what he said, but when I did, I groaned loudly in frustration. I took the candy out of my mouth and sighed, licking the residue from my lips.

"Ugh...that sounds like a lot of work, bro, and you know I'm lazy," I sighed. I set the control down on the cushion next to me and stood up, stretching the muscles in my legs and back before going to the kitchen and grabbing a Sprite from the fridge.

"Please, Eren? That manila folder has the design plans for this fall's clothing line and I have a meeting in 90 minutes about that exact same line. I can't go to the meeting without the designs. I'll pay you back for it."

As reluctant as I was to put pants on and leave the comfortable space of my apartment, I knew Armin was in a tight space and needed my help to get out of it. So I did what any brother would do for another; I agreed and hung up. After groaning to myself and debating whether or not to actually go, I got over it and put on pants.

Retrieving the folder from his flat was a bit tricky, however. He always left the spare key in  a different spot because he was worried about "burglars." That's Armin Arlert for you, over-anxious and always stressed out. The key, this time, was hidden behind the cover to the doorbell. It only took me 84 years to figure that out, because who hides a key inside the doorbell? Once I had retrieved the folder, I began to walk to his job in the downtown area of Shiganshina.

The air outside was warm, thick, and barely blowing. My skin felt sticky as I walked in the late afternoon heat, carrying the manila folder in backpack that I picked up from Armin's place. I fanned myself as I walked, the back of my green t-shirt sticking to my skin and my hair slightly sticking to my forehead. Walking towards the downtown area of Shiganshina in the late afternoon looked like something from a movie, almost. The sun seemed to sit on top of the large buildings, almost like an orange and yellow flame resting on the rooftops. The streets were often quiet or deserted during that time of the day because people were already in work. And so, there I was, on a deserted side street, headphones in my ears with Starboy beating against my eardrums.

Upon arrival, I turned the volume of my music down to a close minimum and signed in at the front desk. Eros, the fashion company that Armin had landed a job at through luck and connections. In the town of Shiganshina, fashion wasn't something that was highly valued, but the designer felt that this was a good town to place the company in. And thus, there it was. The building was tall, one of the tallest in the city, and in each room shone a different color.

After taking the elevator to the thirteenth floor, I made my way to Armin's office and knocked on the door. After about two or three seconds, the door swung open and he snatched me inside by the front of my shirt, almost slamming it shut behind us.

"Dammit, Eren! What took you so long? My meeting is in twenty minutes!"

"Can I at least get a 'Thank you, Eren' ? I did save your ass, after all. And don't forget that I walk. Use that big brain of yours. My car broke down long ago."

"Thank you, Eren. Now I have to go. You can let yourself out, right?"

"I'm a big boy, Armin. I know where the exit is. Now hurry to your meeting," I waved, opening the door and letting him out. After he was gone, I let my curiosity get the best of me. I didn't snoop around his office because let's face it, it was Armin's office.

I closed the door behind me and began my journey around Eros, wanting to learn every nook and cranny of the building. I mean, no one would question a slightly confused teen wandering around, right? Right, I thought so too. First stop: the fifteenth floor. I made my way up the stairs instead of taking the elevator since it took forever and I was nowhere near patient. Once I got to the fifteenth floor, I stopped at the intersection between hallways and spun around for a few seconds with my eyes closed.

"Looks like I'm going right, heh," I chuckled, turning right and going down the long hallway. "Hmm...a number between one and ten. How about seven?"

And with that, I stopped at the seventh door and opened it with no problem. I half expected to see naked models, but I also half expected to walk into the security room. I walked into neither. Instead, I opened the door and found an abundance of white robes, towels, and slippers. Most likely for the models that had changed out of their clothes. Nothing exciting. I suddenly started to feel like a kid in a candy store. There were so many doors and so many opportunities to walk into something fascinating.

"Hm...what's behind door number 8?" I laughed and opened the door. "Noth-"

Boy, was I wrong. I froze in my tracks, realizing their was someone else in that room. The room was lit up a faint peach color, almost too dim for me to see. There was no mistake in what I was looking at however.

His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. The raven hair on top of his head was pushed to one side, so as to be out of his face. His skin was like velvet under the peach lighting. Smooth like silk. The muscles on his shoulder muscles were outlined as he pulled his arms back, groaning softly as he did so. It wasn't his back muscles or his flawless skin that caught my attention, however. What caught my attention was the lower half.

It was bare. And I mean...completely bare. Nude. _Naked_. My brain seemed to malfunction and shut down completely as my eyes wandered up and down his body. His ass was small, but it was shaped nicely. His legs...that was a different story. They were toned perfectly, smooth and void of hair, and encapsulating.

His body was thin, not too muscular, almost effeminate. There was something oddly arousing about it, but embarrassing to me. I mean, he was naked. Completely naked. Like...nothing covering him at all. I tried to tear my eyes away from him, but there was something eye catching about him. The way he stood, with a slight arch in his back and his weight shifted onto his left foot as he slipped his right foot into a pair of black boxer-briefs, made me want to reach over and run my fingertips across his skin.

"Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to actually make up an excuse for why you're here?" he asked, not turning to look at me.

"U-uh.." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I...uh..."

He turned his head slightly to look at me, his eyes suddenly widening a little when he recognized who I was. "Eren?"

"L-Levi? What are you doing in here? I thought you were the Assistant Director?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And I also model for the clothing line, in case you've never seen our magazine spread," he answered, his tone bored and monotonous. He adjusted the waistband on his boxer-briefs and placed a hand on his hip, shifting his weight again and slipping the other foot in. Once he had covered himself, he turned around completely to face me. The front side was even more beautiful. His torso was slim and sculpted almost perfectly. His abdomen wasn't too defined and outlined, but it was still slightly visible. His skin... it was perfect. My fingertips itched to touch it.

"So, Eren. Answer your own question then."

"I...uh...thought this was the bathroom?" I lied, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. I tore my eyes away from his gaze, trying to keep myself together, but I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"You're a terrible liar, Eren. The bathroom? This is my changing room, so you're a bit off the mark. Why are you even on this floor?"

"Uh...I got lost on my way out," I lied again, still averting my eyes away from him.

"The exit is downstairs. Did you think you'd be able to get out on the fifteenth floor?" he chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair. "You're quite the character, aren't you, Eren?"

"Uh...I dunno what you mean," I nervously laughed. "But..uh...I should get going. I was just dropping something off for Armin and I wandered off like a child. Uh..it was nice seeing you around, Levi. See ya!"

I darted off before he had the chance to stop me. Once in the safety of the elevator, I leaned my head back against the wall and let out a long sigh. The image of his body was forever burned into my head. The slight arch in his lower back, the silky smoothness of his pale skin, the perfect outlining of his abdomen, his ass...yeah.

I didn't notice it until I got home, however. My mind was so distracted by the fact that I had just walked in on someone, particularly someone that I had dinner with the other night, as they were naked. Every time I thought about it, the embarrassment and anxiety set in. I was waiting for the dreaded ringing of my phone, knowing he would text me sooner or later. But when I sat down on the couch, I noticed two things. One: my heart was beating much too fast for my liking. It felt like it would leap out of my mouth any second. Two: I was hard. That's right, you read that correctly. I had an erection.

“Ugh.." I groaned, laying flat on my back across the couch and covering my face with my forearm. Suddenly, images of him started to play through my minds, ones that I had never even seen before, but somehow, my mind was conjugating them.

_There he was, a few raven locks strewn over his face as he laid on his back. His skin glistened faintly with a thin layer of sweat, and his chest heaved up and down with each heavy breath and long moan._

Before I knew it, I had my cock in my hand, stroking slowly. I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth, biting down on it to choke back a small whine. My fingertip brushed against the tip and I shivered, knowing how sensitive it was at times.

_He squirmed, one hand tangled in the sheets beneath us. He moaned, begging me for more and whining when I took too long to oblige. His other hand dug into the skin on my forearm, leaving dark red marks on me._

I stroked faster, arching my back a little up off of the couch. A strained moan escaped my lips as I slowed down a little, achingly taking my time before speeding up. I kept my other arm over my face, shielding my eyes from the all kinds of light.

_My name left his lips once, and then again...and then again, louder each time. Inside of him was warm and tight, almost too much for me to handle. Shivers moved through his body as the white streams splattered on his stomach and chest. Instantaneously, I followed his lead, releasing my warmth into him._

I moaned louder, arching my back higher and releasing, the white liquid coating my hand. My breaths were heavy and rapid, my body shivering from the adrenaline rush. Once I had calmed down, I adjusted my clothing and went to the kitchen sink to wash my hands. After I was finished, I took a seat on the couch and rested my head back.

"What...the fuck.." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I jumped suddenly, my heart lurching in my chest as my ringtone blared. I picked it up and unlocked it, only to nearly throw it across the room after reading the text message from you know who.

**L: If you wanted to see me naked so badly, you could've just asked. I wouldn't have said no.**


End file.
